I want you
by naodejea
Summary: Une rencontre, quelque mots échangé et cela se termine en partie de jambes en l'aire.


Depuis que Naruto avait réussi à ramener Sasuke au village et qu'il avait réussi à lui faire réintégrer les rangs des ninjas, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec lui, ni même une seule mission avec lui.

Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au brun, et ce de plus en plus souvent. Il s'était surpris à penser à lui dans les toilettes et puis sous la douche ce qui lui avait fait prendre quelque couleur suite à un impressionnant début d'érection. Mais ce qui l'alerta le plus fut quand il commença à rêver de lui et pas d'une manière très chastes. En effet dans ses rêves l'Uchiha le prenait sauvagement et dans des positions plus abracadabrantesque les unes que les autres. Les soupçons qu'il avait depuis quelque temps commençaient à ce confirmé. Il était amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke bien loin de s'imaginer les tourments de Naruto, venait à peine de terminer une mission avec succès. Il rentrait rapidement au village heureux d'avoir enfin bouclé cette mission. Maintenant, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son lit douillet et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il eux quand même une petite pensée pour son blond qui lui manqué. Après des années passé sans lui et à l'aimer secrètement. Il était obligé d'enchaîner les missions et n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, alors qu'il avait accepté de revenir à Konoha exprès pour lui. De ce fait, cela faisait au moins trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il soupira il allait devoir remédier à ça.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto, marchait dans le village sans but précis. Il réfléchissait encore à comment il allait pouvoir montrer ses sentiments à Sasuke mais surtout comment faire pour que l'Uchiha accepte de le prendre. Quand tout à coup il le vit rentrant d'une mission à en juger par ses vêtements un peu sale. Naruto chercha à l'éviter pas vraiment près à lui parler alors qu'il venait juste de s'avouer ses sentiments pour lui, mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il le vit aussitôt et l'appela : « Naruto ! ».

Le blond s'arrêta et le salua en rougissant car il repensait à ses rêve torride.

 __Ah...Sasuke, bonsoir comment ça va ?_

 __Très bien merci de tant inquiéter et toi cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu._

 __C'est vrai et bien comme tu vois je vais très bien. Tu rentres de mission ?_

 __Oui._

 __Ça c'est bien passé ?_

 __Oui sans problème._

 __Ah bon ben je vais te laisser tu dois être fatigué_ bégaya Naruto « _A plus_ » poursuivi-t-il et il essaya de contourné le brun pour pouvoir s'en allait. Sauf que ce dernier trouvant notre blond très mignon tout rougissant et gêné l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

 __Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Le brun rapprocha son visage de celui du blond et susurra un Naruto plus que sensuel avant de lui dire : « _Et si tu venais boire un verre à la maison pour que l'on discute un peu cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu_ »

Naruto se figea, Sasuke vouloir discuter il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le mec qui communiquait que par des « hn » voulait discuter avec lui ! Il ne le sentait pas du tout. Pourtant, quand l'Uchiha s'en prévenir approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour demander : « _Alors tu es d'accord ?_ » il fut contraint d'accepter car il ne put que bégayer un « _Ah … aah … Oo ..oui._ »

L'Uchiha l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à une grande maison traditionnelle, il glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte et le fit enter. Il lui indiqua le salon et alla tout de suite préparer un thé pour son invité. Sasuke n'en revenait pas Naruto était chez lui ! Il l'avait vu réagir plutôt violemment à sa présence, il l'avait senti gêné. Peut-être que Naruto ressentait la même chose que lui, ce n'était pas impossible. Sasuke prit rapidement une décision il allait vérifier si Naruto éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui et ceux pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Il ramena les thés au salon où il trouva le blond assis sur le canapé l'attendant en regardant partout autour de lui.

Il commenta :

 __C'est très joli chez toi._

 __Merci._

Sasuke s'assit à côté du blond et posa son thé sur la table du salon et regarda son amour boire son thé rapidement.

 __Tu devrais aller moins vite ou tu risques de t'étouffer._

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Teme._

 __ Je ne m'inquiète pas Usuratonkachi, je me disais juste que je devrais te faire du bouche à bouche si tu t'étouffes._

Le blond avala de travers et toussa en entendant ça. Il vira au rouge écrevisse sous le regard chaud de Sasuke qui le regardait avec envie. Il se tourna vers l'autre, qui était soudain très proche de lui.

 __ Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que …_

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Un fois la surprise passé Naruto empoigna la nuque de Sasuke. Il demanda l'accès à sa cavité buccale et l'accord lui fut vite donné. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus chaud alors Sasuke décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se leva en attirant le blond à lui.

 __On va dans ma chambre ?_

Le blond rougit encore plus et détourna le regard peu sûr de lui.

 __ Naruto, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas envie ?_

 __ Non ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque c'est juste que …_

 __ Que … ?_

Naruto baisser la tête et baragouina un « _Je ne l'ai jamais fait_ ».

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas se n'est pas grave. Si tu veux le faire je te promets que j'irai très doucement. Cela te convient ?_

 __ Oui, j'en ai envie Sasuke._

Le brun n'attendit pas plus et il entraîna le blond dans sa chambre.

ATTENTION LEMON !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre du brun, qui l'embrassait langoureusement. Il fut plaqué sans ménagement au matelas, le brun sur lui, qui continuait à l'embrasser passionnément. Sasuke plongeait sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto avec délice, son blond avait un goût tellement exquis. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans sa pendant aussi longtemps. Il enleva rapidement leurs hauts et descendit lentement embrasser les boutons de chair du blond. Il commença par le droit qu'il lécha en faisant le tour et pour finir il le mordilla, il répéta l'opération sur le gauche. Il remonta embrasser son blond gémissent et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire. Il glissa doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur et pris en main le membre déjà dur et suintant d'envie de Naruto, qui gémit et haleta sous la manœuvre.

Il fit des va et vient lent et profond. Le pantalon du blond le gênant il le déshabilla complètement et fit de même avec lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui les laissa pantelant et encore plus excité.

Sasuke attrapa le lubrifiant qu'il avait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en étala une grosse noisette sur ses doigts. Puis il approcha doucement son index de l'entrée du blond. Il la massa doucement puis le pénétra d'une phalange. Naruto gémit doucement.

 __Sasuke_

 __Chuuut, tout va bien chaton. Détend toi, ne te crispe pas._

Le brun embrassa le blond pour essayer de lui faire oublier la petite douleur de début. Rapidement, il réussit à faire facilement bouger son doigt à l'intérieur. Il en fit donc entrer un autre et continua à préparer le blond tout en l'embrassant et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Le blond n'en pouvant plus murmura doucement :

 __Sasuke je n'en peux plus, viens._

 __ Mais Naruto..._

 __ Viens, je veux te sentir en moi._

Le brun obéit, il retourna le blond et présenta sa verge à l'entrée de son compagnon. Il commença à le pénétré mais il entendit Naruto gémir de douleur alors il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

 __Sasuke continu, ça va._

 __ Tu es sur Naruto..je..._

Le blond voyant que le brun n'osait pas s'enfoncer plus, il s'empala de lui-même sur son compagnon. La douleur fut intense mais elle passa rapidement. Il esquissa un mouvement pour faire comprendre à son brun qu'il pouvait bouger.

Le brun se retira doucement, et se rengaina tout aussi lentement. Ils commencèrent un rythme lent et langoureux. Le brun cherchant cette petite tache au fond du blond qui le ferait hurler de plaisir. Il la trouva quand le blond poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

 __Aaaah Sasuke ..Encore._

Sasuke recommença et se mit alors à marteler la prostate de Naruto toujours plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il s'entait que le blond allait venir et lui-même n'allait pas tarder. Il empoigna la verge délaissée du blond et entama des mouvements de pompe.

 __Aaaah Sasuke ... je vais aah._

 __ Oui, moi aussi chaton._

 __ Plus vite aaaah …. Sasuuuuuke !_

Le blond jouit et le brun en entendant Naruto crier son nom jouit à son tour. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le brun se souleva et se retira du blond puis il s'allongea contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras, il murmura :

 __Maintenant, tu es à moi je ne quitterai plus jamais._

 __ Je l'espère bien mon Sasuke._

 __ Je t'aime Usuratonkachi._

 __ Moi aussi je t'aime Teme._

Il s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être enfin réuni.


End file.
